Scare away my nightmares
by xTheoria
Summary: Zoro suffers from nightmares. Can Nami help him go through this? Originally posted on tumblr.


When Zoro came to, he felt like his head was about to explode. He slowly opened his good eye and found himself in a dark and cold room with high stone walls.

There was only one small window, too far above his head for him to reach. He thought he could make out metal bars in front of it. On the opposite wall was a heavy door that didn't look like he could kick it down. Was he in some kind of prison cell?

Zoro had no idea how he ended up in this place or why he was alone.  
~What happened to the others? I hope they are ok…. ~ He thought. If only his head would stop to hurt so badly so that he could focus on his current situation.

It was only now when he wanted to raise one of his hands to his head that he noticed the cuffs around his wrist- ~Great. So I'm definitely a prisoner.~  
And of course his swords were gone, too.

"This day gets better and better", he mumbled, touching his forehead with his hands, only to see them come away bloody. "Damn, someone must have gotten me pretty good…"

Slowly Zoro got to his knees. He leaned his shoulder to the wall in his back and slowly started to get up. This action made him feel like he would lose consciousness any second now, so he took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

Looking around he convinced himself that he really was alone in this dark pit. He was just about to shout for the others, in case they were close by, when he heard it.

A bloodcurdling scream made its way from outside the door to his ear that made his own blood run cold. He froze on the spot and couldn't move until the next agonizing cry rang out.

He knew who it belonged to. The one person he had hoped would be safe.

"NAMI!" he yelled and banged his fists against his prison door. She didn't answer and the screaming didn't stop.

"You bastards! Leave her alone or I'm going to cut you into pieces once I'm out of here!"  
His shouting remained unanswered, while Nami's cries of pain echoed from the walls.

Zoro paced the room. He thought he would lose his mind. ~Luffy, where are you?~  
How did he end up here anyways. And Nami? Was it his fault? Did he wander off and got lost and somehow managed to get them both caught by who knows who was just torturing Nami? Why couldn't he remember anything? He felt so helpless.

Just as he was about to beg their abductors to let him trade places with Nami, the cries subsided. It was dead silent for a few tantalizing seconds before he heard someone open the door to his cell.

His eye head trouble to see against the light that was suddenly flooding the room but he could make out two heavily muscled men drag another person into the cell and threw them on the ground.

"Nami!" Zoro called her name but she didn't react. Zoro's voice got caught in his throat when he looked at her more closely. She looked awful. Her top and skirt were torn and sliced and her body was full of bruises and cuts. There was so much blood that for a second Zoro thought she was already dead. Then he saw her chest rise and fall, just barely but it was there.

Her face was tear-streaked and Zoro could only begin to image what these men did to her.  
"You bastards, I'm going to kill you!" he bellowed after the two brutes that were just about to leave the cell.

Behind them, another man stood in the door. With his suit and neat appearance he seemed so out of place in this run down location. Said man just laughed at Zoro's words.

"AHAHAHAHA! I'd love to see you try, Roronoa Zoro. But for now I have to bid my farewell. It's a pity. You're little lady friend was so much fun to play with."

He looked Zoro straight in the eye and licked his lips with his tongue. Then he winked at Zoro with a sly smile on his face and turned away. The door fell shut.

Zoro nearly burst from anger. One of his hands connected hard with the stone wall. The skin broke and he was sure that he was starting to bleed but he didn't care.

His gaze landed on Nami. She was lying on her side, hugging her knees and sobbing quietly. Zoro's heart broke at the sight and he himself felt like crying. Slowly he approached her and ever so gently raised his cuffed hands to touch her shoulder.

She jerked away from him violently and looked up at him with eyes full of fear and pain. Zoro hated to see that look directed at him.

"Please… don't hurt me…. no more…" she whispered in a tearful voice and tried to slip further away from him.

"No, Nami…. Please… I'd never…."

Zoro jolted awake violently and sat up abruptly, resulting in giving his and all the other hammocks in the men's quarters a good push that made them swing slightly.

He clutched one hand to his forehead, noticing two things at once: His hands weren't cuffed anymore and he was covered in a cold sweat. He could also see his swords close by.

"The men's quarters…. I'm in the men's quarters."

A pillow hit his head and Sanji hissed: "Of course you are! And now shut the hell up, marimo. It's the middle of the night and some people are actually trying to sleep here!"

Zoro deliberately ignored him and took a deep breath. He was on the Sunny, in his bed and everything was fine. She was fine. It was just a bad dream - again.

He had this nightmare for weeks now. Nami and him being captured. Usually they were just together in this little cell and Nami was scared out off her mind.

In his dreams, he never managed to console her and then he woke, with an unsettling feeling. But this time – this dream – it never had been this bad before.

His heart was beating fast and hard against his ribcage and he couldn't shake the uneasiness from his bones. He wanted nothing more than to go to the women's quarters right now to reassure himself that everything was alright with her. He was even willing to accept any raise in his debt that she would give him for disturbing her beauty sleep.

Zoro knew that he wouldn't find any more sleep tonight, so he got up quietly and put on his boots and trousers. The chilly night air was a welcoming change from the stickiness in his bedroom.

Turning his head to the door that lead to the girl's room, he really was tempted to just burst in there, consequences be damned. But he needed to clear his head, so he figured some good exhausting training would be just the right thing to do. He'd just relieve whoever who was on duty from their shift and takeover the rest of the night watch for them.

Determined, he made his way up to the crow's nest. He still was shaken and disturbed from his dream. Nami's screams continued to echo all too real in his head.

Opening the hatch to the crow's nest he absentmindedly greeted Franky and Robin who where cuddled up under a blanket on the bench that surrounded the room together.

Some part of his brain registered that it was Franky, with Robin - together - in the crow's nest but his mind couldn't think about anything else than Nami right now.

"Yo, Zoro-bro…." Franky started irritated but was interrupted by Robin's hand on his arm. She'd seen Zoro's expression and already figured that something was definitely not ok.

"I'm going to take over your shift" Zoro said to nobody in particular. "You can go to bed now" he gritted out curtly and made his way over to his weights.

Franky and Robin exchanged a look and when she nodded Franky made his way over to the hatch. Robin followed him but stopped when she passed Zoro and said quietly: "I can tell her to come up to you, if you want that."

Zoro didn't even try to pretend not knowing who Robin was talking about. He and Nami had been dancing around their attraction towards each other for months now, nobody really willing to take the first step. It was a constant back and forth between them and occasionally Zoro thought that it was just not meant to be and he over-interpreted her actions.

Nothing had ever really happened up until now but he wouldn't be surprised if Robin had them all figured out. Probably long before they did themselves.

He shook his head. Both to get rid of his thoughts about where he stood with Nami and to signal Robin that she shouldn't send Nami. "Let her sleep, she will only unnecessarily worry." She would, right? At least he somehow hoped she would worry for him…

"As you wish" Robin answered and followed Franky down, while Zoro started to lift his weights.

When Robin reached the deck, the only thing she could hear was the -cling cling- from Zoro's weights. Franky had waited for her and held his hand out for her to take. She accepted his offer and smiled, when Franky led her to the girl's room.

"Well, that night ended differently than I thought it would but nevertheless, I had a wonderful evening. Thank you very much!" Robin said in front of her door. She raised herself on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Franky's cheek.

He blushed and sported his signature pose:"It was a SUUUUUUUUPER evening, Nico Robin! Sleep well!" With a small bow he made his way to the men's quarters. Chuckling, Robin entered her room and closed the door quietly.

Just as she was about to turn on her small bedside lamp, Nami sat up in her bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Was that Franky out there? God, that guy really has to learn to be less noisy at times. I think I have to fine him for waking me…" She yawned.

Robin laughed and decided to have pity on Franky:"Well, I guess I'm at least partially to blame for all the noise he just made."

"WHAAAT? Robin you have to tell me everything!" Nami seemed very much awake now as she was nearly falling out of her bed when she leaned forward on her knees to pry every last detail out of Robin.

Robin smiled but then her face turned serious. "Tomorrow, I promise. But I think you're presence is needed in the crow's nest right now."

Nami blinked. "Why would I be needed in the crow's nest at that hour of the night?" She was definitely confused.

"Zoro's up there." Robin answered calmly and gave her friend a serious look. She saw Nami frown. "Why does this concern me?" she snapped, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She turned her head away from Robin to hide her blush.

But then Nami's face softened and she sighed. Getting up, she put on her robe over her short night dress. Without another word, she left the room. Robin just looked after her with a knowing look in her eyes before she got ready for bed herself.

Outside, Nami shivered as the cold night air hit her naked legs. She was still confused but she knew that Robin wouldn't have told her to look after Zoro if there wasn't something seriously wrong. Suddenly her heart beat really fast.

She could hear the sound of Zoro's weights from high above and slowly she climbed the ladder that lead her to the crow's nest. At the top, she hoisted herself through the hatch and closed it behind her.

"Zoro…?" she whispered in the dark since there was no light on and he didn't seem to have noticed her arrival.

"That woman… I told her not to wake you up…" he grumbled, laying his weights down. When he turned to face her, she could see a pained expression on his face.

"Zoro… what is it?" she asked, stepping closer and reaching out to lay her hand on his arm but before she could reach him, he slapped her hand away.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she cradled the wrist he just slapped with her left hand. Not because it hurt that badly but because she couldn't believe what he had done. He never raised his hand against her.

According to the shock written on his face, he couldn't believe it either.  
"Fine, whatever" Nami whispered and was about to turn around when Zoro reached out for her, taking the hand he had just pushed away into his.

"Sorry… don't go" he mumbled. They both stared at where their hands were joined and when Nami looked up she could read fear in his face. "Zoro?"

Instead of an answer, Zoro tucked at her hand and pulled her into his arms, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled her scent and felt instantly a little calmer.

"I had this dream. And then there were you, all bloody and hurt, and… and…" He sounded close to tears. "I still hear you scream in my head" he breathed in her ear, so quiet that she nearly missed it.

Nami was speechless. She never imagined he would get that flustered and shaken by a dream. Of her. She felt her heart speed up again, not knowing how to handle this situation.

Her arms found her way around his naked torso, deepening the hug, yet still irritated. One of her hands tangled into his short hair when she tried to reassure him. "I'm here, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Nobody is going to hurt me, or you, because I know that you'll always protect me."

She tried to soothe him, stroking his back in slow circles but when she felt something hot and wet run down her collar bone she felt close to tears herself.

Biting her lower lip, Nami tried to hold back her own tears. This wasn't about her. She still was still shocked about this whole situation but she had to be strong. This time, she'd be the one to protect Zoro. From his own fears and nightmares.

Slowly, she walked them both backwards until Zoro's legs hit the bench and he sank down onto it, never letting her go. He pressed his head into her stomach while his right arm around her waist pulled her as close as possible. His left hand wandered down from her back over her bottom and came to rest on the backside of her naked thigh.

Usually, Nami would punish this sort of touching with punches and money but right now she didn't even care. Her hands stroked Zoro's head slowly and glided through his hair, to give him all the comfort she could. Nami could feel how the tension slowly eased off of him.

After a while she wanted to step back a little but Zoro desperately held her in place by digging his fingers into her thigh. Hard. She'd definitely have bruises tomorrow.

"Shhhh~ It's alright" she said and carefully removed his hand so she could back off a little bit. She caught Zoro's gaze. He looked exhausted and still a little bit shaken by his dream but the fear seemed to be gone. Nami took that as a good sign.

She got to her knees in front of him and slowly started to take off his boots, her eyes never leaving his. Nobody said anything. When she was done, she got to her feet again, taking her robe off in the process.

Then, Nami lightly pushed his shoulders down and Zoro understood without a word and laid down on the bench. Taking the blanket that was left by Robin and Franky, Nami laid down on her side beside Zoro and covered them both.

She only had little space on the bench and just when she thought that she could impossibly stay like that, Zoro turned on his side to face her and pulled her closer to avoid her from falling down.

They looked each other into the eye before Nami smiled softly at him, whispering: "Sleep now, I'll be here when you wake up."

Zoro did as he was told. Pressing his face into her neck again, he slowly breathed in and out to calm himself. Nami listened to his breath evening out and only when she was sure that Zoro was asleep did she allow herself to close her eyes as well.

Nami woke, feeling rested and relaxed. She couldn't remember the last time she slept this good. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of a naked chest, enveloped in two strong arms. Zoro. Slowly, the last night came back to her mind.

She raised her head a little bit to see the peaceful expression. This time, the nightmares obviously stayed away. Smiling to herself, Nami laid her head back down onto Zoro's chest, not wanting to leave the comfort of his warmth.

Nami could tell by the change in his breathing when he woke. "Hey" she greeted him softly, insecure about he would react to find her still lying in his arms. "Morning" he mumbled back at her, strengthen the hold of his arms around her.

Nami's heart sped up and she felt all giddy. He hadn't pushed her away. She was just about to scold herself mentally for feeling like a lovesick schoolgirl when she realized how Zoro had absent-mindedly started to stroke her side. Her naked side. Her night dress must have slid up during the night and pooled just above her navel.

Zoro had closed his eye again, enjoying the comfortable wake up. He was just about to doze off again, caressing Nami's side when he felt her literally vibrate against his chest. As he opened his eye to look at her, a small giggle escaped from her mouth that grew into full laughter and stopped the moment he stilled his hand. She was ticklish.

Grinning, Zoro thought he couldn't just let this opportunity slide. Attacking her with both his hands, he tickled both her sides. Nami tried to fight him off but she had no chance since she was bursting with laughter.

"Please stop!" she giggled, tears in her eyes. "I'm happy that you're feeling better now but please, no more…" she begged him and Zoro abruptly stopped his movements and stared at her, panic starting to strangle him.

These were the exact same words Nami had said to him in his nightmare and for a moment he was back there, in this dark prison cell. And Nami, broken and scared on the floor.

"Zoro? What's wrong?" Nami asked, worried. She didn't understand what had caused the change in his mood just now but the fear in his gaze was back and he seemed to look straight through her.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Look at me." she soothed him and stroked his cheek with the backside of her fingers. Her words seemed to soak through to him and shake him out of his daze. His gaze refocused on her, staring up at her as if he had just realized that she was there.

Before Nami could say anything else, Zoro sat up a little bit, threading his fingers into her hair and smashing his lips onto hers. The kiss was anything but gentle, it was hard and desperate and before Nami could even register what happened, it was over again.

Zoro pulled his head away. He avoided her eyes and tried to fight back a blush. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I didn't mean to…" he rambled. "It was out of place and…"

But Zoro never got to finish his sentence. Nami dipped her head and silenced him with her lips. This kiss was softer and more passionate than the first one and Nami enjoyed every second as her lips moved against his before she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue with hers.

The kiss seemed to go on forever when suddenly: "Nami-swan, Robin-chan. I created a wonderful breakfast for you on this enchanting Christmas morning. It is nearly as enchanting as you two, my loves." Sanji's voice echoed over the ship. Then, harsher: "Hey, idiots! Food is ready!"

Less than two seconds later, Luffy's happy shout for food swapped places with Sanji's. Startled, Nami and Zoro broke away from their kiss. Nami laid her forehead against Zoro's, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I think I should get going" Nami whispered, not moving a single muscle. "I think so, too" Zoro answered and pecked her lips once again, his arms still around her.

Slowly, Nami sat up and smiled sweetly at him, happy that he seemed to be ok again. She stood up and pulled on her robe that lay discarded on the floor of the crow's nest. As she was just about to tie the front of it, she felt strong arms loop around her waist and Zoro's strong chest came to a rest against her back.

His breath tickled her ear when he whispered: "We should sleep like that every night. I don't think I ever slept this good. It kept the nightmares away after all."

Nami turned into his arms to look at him. "That's going to cost you" she responded cheekily and patted his cheek before disentangling herself and making her way over to the hatch, leaving a stunned Zoro behind.

Before climbing down she turned back around. "Oh, and Zoro?" she asked. "Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
